1. Field
The present invention relates to a clothes dryer, and, more particularly, to a clothes dryer capable of preventing a user accident when pulling out a water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothes dryer is an apparatus that blows hot air into a drying vessel to dry an object received in the drying vessel. Generally, a clothes dryer may be classified as an exhaust-type dryer to exhaust hot and humid air having passed through a drying vessel out of the dryer, and a condensing-type dryer to remove moisture from hot and humid air and recirculate the air into a drying vessel.
A clothes dryer incorporates a water tank that is selectively detachable if necessary. The water tank is used to store water collected from an object to be dried. When the water tank is filled with more than a predetermined level of water, the water tank is manually separated from the dryer and then, is again inserted into the dryer after discharge of the filled water.
If a user is not cautious when pulling out the water tank, the weight of the water tank may suddenly act on the user when the water tank is separated from the dryer, making it impossible for the user to properly support the water tank.